I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to solid waste disposal apparatus and more particularly to a trash compacting machine especially designed for use in buildings where highly sanitary conditions must be maintained.
II. Discussion of the Prior Art
The TFC Corporation of Minneapolis, Minn., applicant's assignee, has been engaged for a number of years in the manufacture and sale of trash compacting equipment designed primarily for commercial and industrial use. These compactors generally comprise a hollow, rectangular cabinet (a rectangular parallelepiped) having a top, a base, three mutually perpendicular walls and an opened front to which one or more doors are hinged for rotation about a vertical axis aligned with the forward edge of one of the side walls. The cabinet can be considered as being functionally partitioned into three vertically aligned chambers including an upper machine compartment, an intermediate trash receiving compartment and a lower compaction compartment. Disposed in the machine compartment is a compaction plate which is adapted to be driven reciprocally by a drive mechanism so as to pass through the trash receiving compartment into the compaction compartment. The drive mechanism may typically comprise an electric motor driving a hydraulic pump whose output is coupled to a hydraulic ram. The compaction plate is then joined to the lower end of the piston rod of the ram.
When used, the solid waste to be compacted is dumped through a door and chute into the trash receiving compartment and it falls into the compaction chamber. At appropriate times, an operator may cycle the compactor to cause the compaction plate to descend and crush and compact the loose trash into a small volume. While interlocks are provided to insure that, for safety reasons, the door covering the compaction chamber is closed when the compaction plate is in motion, because the doors are not sealed with a suitable perimeter gasket, there is a tendency for air to be forced out through the door/cabinet interface. This release of air, possibly contaminated with undesirable airborne particles, cannot be tolerated in certain applications or environments. For example, in a hospital environment, the trash being disposed of may be contaminated with bacteria and harmful germs. Similarly, in restaurants and hotels, etc., where the trash compacting equipment is located proximate a kitchen area, health codes may dictate a safer, cleaner disposal operation.